


Bouquet of roses

by lokatiemidze



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fanfiction, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Presents, Roses, Shizaya - Freeform, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo bought bouquet of roses for Izaya's birthday and that made Izaya realise that he never shows his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet of roses

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Shizuo was nervously holding big bouquet of roses and walking slowly to Izaya’s place. Today was his lover’s birthday so he wanted to give him this bouquet . because when he asked Izaya what he wanted he said that he wanted roses. Shizuo thought that he was joking but he bought it anyway. But now his hands were shaking, his mind was full of thoughts and his mouth got dry. He wanted to make Izaya happy but also he didn’t want to get laughed at. Now his only goal was to make Izaya happy.

He arrived and started to knock silently. It looked like he wanted to run away, he didn’t wanted Izaya to open this door. He was really nervous.

“shizu-chan come in” smiled Izaya

It looked like he wasn’t in good mood. His eyes were red and black circles were around it. His skin was too white and pale.

“everything is ok? “asked shizuo while holding bouquet behind his back

” yeah, come in… “ said Izaya and went to living room without waiting for shizuo

Shizuo closed the door and walked in. Now he wasn’t nervous but he was feeling uneasy because Izaya was sad on his birthday. He was still holding bouquet behind him.

” what happened? “he asked

” nothing really… “answered Izaya while sitting on the sofa

” Izaya “ said shizuo with laud voice

” I’m just really tired from work, I was working all day and now my head hurts. It’s really nothing… And no one knew that today was my birthday… You too… “ he said and glanced at shizuo

” well… I didn’t forget… And aren’t me and this roses enough for you? “ he asked and showed him big bouquet

Izaya was shocked. He thought that shizuo forgot his birthday and he didn’t even realise why he was asking about what he wanted. He was really happy that’s why he hug him tight. He never imagined that shizuo would give him roses and that made him evem more happy. He realised that shizuo didn’t like to say” I love you “ but he was saying it this whole time without voice without opening his mouth but showing it in his moves. And he also released that he wasn’t saying” I love you “ and he never showed his love to him…. So why shizuo Still loved him?

This thoughts made Izaya feel bad but he was still holding shizuo tight and looking at his roses.

” um… Happy birthday “ said shizuo with love

” thank you shizu-chan. I promise I will change amd show you more love” he answered with teary eyes

“what do you mean? ” asked shizuo with confusion

“ that I love you ” he said it laud and clear

Then he just smiled at shocked Izaya and went to kitchen with his roses they needed water didn’t they?…


End file.
